This invention relates to a clamp structure more particularly although not exclusively for releasably clamping towels draped over a towel rail in place, so as to prevent the towels from slipping off the rail. Clearly, however, clamps in accordance with the invention are suitable for other analogous uses, for example for clamping clothing on rails, hangers or the like.